My Life in Naruto: The Story Of Hikari Midori
by Midami Uchiha of the sand
Summary: I never thought a manga could ever change my life. I had fallen in love, became a strong person, and I found the two things I've been looking for. My name is Hikari Midori and this is my story. In honor of the author, Hikari Midorichan. I had permission.
1. The Good Bye of a Good Friend

A/N: This story is my own thank you to one of my top three authors, _Hikari Midori-chan_,

And I will probably put in some things that the other two authors like, for instance, I will probably put in some Sasuke and Sakura bashing and maybe a Gaara x Ino pairing. It is mostly about Midori-chan.

Midori-Midori-Midori-Midori-Midori-Midori-Midori

I live in Tokyo, Japan. I am an orphan and no one loves me… only my best friend who has just turned 18. His parents dropped him off at the orphanage when he was 5. His name was Kishimoto Masashi. He has started a manga series. All that he revealed was that the title was called Naruto. I never thought a manga could ever change my life. I had fallen in love, became a strong person, mentally and physically, and I found the two

things I've been looking for. One was my family origin and the other was the fact that some one loves me. My name is Hikari Midori and this is my story.

"Masashi-nii-san, why do you have to go?!? No one likes me here except you!" Said a now 12 year old Midori. She was a girl with black hair that reached her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a neon purple and white horizontally striped long sleeved shirt with a neon green t-shirt that says 'all-star' in neon purple kanji on a big white star. It was over the long sleeved shirt. She was wearing a simple pair of dark jeans. (Barney, anyone? Don't ask about the neon thing, I just like neon colors. At least it's better than my school colors for cheer. Royal blue and a mustardy gold color, EW!!!!!!!! Plus the fact that all the other teams are green, silver, and navyish blue. We're supposed to be the Cougars not the Colts. Our school is as stupid as hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

"That's not true, Midori-nee-chan, you can make new friends. I'm just too old to stay here anymore. I'm 18 and I need to live my life, spread my wings, you know? I already bought an apartment in central Tokyo. It's also by where I work, Shonen Jump." He replied sadly. He didn't want to go. He couldn't stay there anymore. He had spiky black hair and deep blue eyes. He simply wore a pair of tan dress pants, a blue long sleeved collared shirt, and a black tie. His eyes brimmed with sadness. Wouldn't you if you were leaving your best friend/sister?

They were each others family. They did almost everything with each other. Those two had an unbreakable bond that no one else could ever have. They had the same love for anime and mangas that others didn't. They spent most of there time reading mangas and watching anime. Now that they would be separated, nothing would ever be the same again.

They embraced before Masashi left. Midori wiped her tearing eyes and walked into her room. She was crying for two reasons. One was because her 'brother' had left and the other was because it was October 10th **(1)**, which was her birthday and he didn't say anything about it. On her way to her desk, she caught a glimpse of something on her bed. It was a present from her 'brother.' On the card it said:

_Dear Midori-chan,_

_You probably thought I forgot your birthday. If you did, you're completely crazy. Here is the first copy of my manga __Naruto__. Sorry that I haven't designed a cover yet. stayed up all night this week to finish it for you. I promise to visit you every month._

_Talk to you later,_

_Masashi_

She ripped open the orange wrapping paper. Then she immediately opens the book with a completely blank cover. The ground started to shake and she closed the book. When she did, everything stopped. She opened it and the shaking started up again. A bright light consumed her and all that was left of a sign of her in the orphanage was her blood curdling scream.

**(1)** I don't know if it really is her birthday but it isn't that important…or is it?

A/N: Hope you liked it. I'M GOING TO NATIONALS TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!!! HALLELUYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Wish me good luck peoples. I hope it was exceptional Hikari Midori-chan, especially some one with your writing abilities. You can give me ideas Hikari Midori-chan if you would like. Thank you for giving me permission to write this story about you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am not worthy of you awesomeness. Thank you again for taking your time to help me by giving me ideas, writing tips, and advice. I don't know what Kishimoto Masashi-sama looks like or what he wears. That is where he works, though. I am _**NOT**_ a stalker by the way. It says it in the mangas in the very beginning if you pay attention to that crap. I just read it for the heck of it. Well, R and R peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Ouch people keep getting hurt

A/N: Hi peeps. You're **National Champion** is back!!!!!!!! YAY ME!!!!!!! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter…and Star Wars……DON'T ASK!!!!!!!! There's some weird funniness in this chapter. Sorry for the late update. My internet isn't working. On with the chapter that is horribly written.

* * *

Team Gai was in the woods transporting the mercenary Hanzolo (LOL. I love Star Wars jokes. I was in one of those stupid star wars theater things in Disney. I hit Dart Vader in the head, his legs, and his left arm with a plastic light saber thingy. This Hanzolo has nothing to do with the Star Wars Character) to the Land of Trees. (I'm not that creative.)The earth started to shake, but then it suddenly stopped. They started to walk again but the shaking came back and it was more ferocious than before. There was a bright white light that they had to put there arms up in front of their eyes so they wouldn't be blinded. Then they heard a blood curdling scream that made everyone- except Neji-flinch. They heard something coming from above them and they looked up. Then something hit Neji in the head. 

Midori's POV:

I was falling off of something. I opened my eyes to see where I was falling to. I started to scream louder and I wished I never opened my eyes. I was falling through the sky, toward a forest full of gigantic trees. When I got to the trees, I hit into the branches. Gravity would not stop pulling me down so I still went hurdling toward my austere (bleak; uninviting) kismet (doom).

'_I must be closer to the ground by now'_, I thought. I had stopped screaming when I had the wind knocked out of me by the first evil tree. All I could manage to say was "ouch" every time I hit into a tree. I hit into something, but it wasn't the ground. Yet again, all I could say was ouch as I fell into an unsolicited (unwelcome) darkness.

Neji POV:

I was knocked to the ground by something very light. I immediately sprung up, so I wouldn't look like Lee, an out right delinquent. When I looked down I saw the most beautiful girl-

_'Where'd that come from?'_ I thought.

As I was 'saying', I saw a girl with black hair that reached her back. She was wearing a dark green sleeveless shirt with an elbow length, fishnet shirt underneath. She was wearing a black skirt (like Temari's) with fishnet stockings that ended above her knees.

She was wearing black ninja sandals and had no ninja headband. Around her neck, was a green jewel with a silver piece of metal wrapped around it, spiraling headed for the bottom point. It glowed like the full moon that was in the night sky… except the moon is white, not green. I thought that she died until she opened her eyes. They were a chocolate brown. The necklace's jewel had stopped glowing. She sprung up as fast as she doubtlessly could. She looked exceedingly bewildered.

That was when Gai stepped in.

"What is you're name, Youthful one?' He asked.

"Hikari Midori, sir." She said very shyly. We must scare her a bit. She has a beautiful voice.

'_Where'd that come from?'_ I thought again. _'It keeps happening!'_

Then she had a calm look on her face, rather relieved. When she answered, Gai went pale, almost like he had known it or heard of it before.

"You're the daughter of Mayuto and Harumo… my old teammates…oh god-" He incoherently garbled., before he fainted girlishly.

"What's with him." She said. Every one else who was still conscious shrugged. All except me sat down to wait for Gai to wake up. I went up to a tree and leaned on it. The client, Tenten and that girl Midori stared a conversation, in which I heard the words 'Neji, speak,' and 'doesn't'. Lee started to cry because he thought Gai had died. He is a fool. Everyone sitting sweatdropped but I muttered a 'moron' under my breath. Too bad someone heard it.

Then Midori screamed "It speaks!" Everyone started to laugh except Lee-who was still crying- and I.

"Hn." was my reply. It only made them laugh harder. I sweatdropped.

* * *

A/N: That's it. Thank you for actually finishing the chapter. I thought this was a weird chapter. Feel happy. I'm as sick as a dog and I'm still writing and updating. It would be longer but I can barely stay up. R.& R. It would make me feel better. Even if it's a little bit. Hit the periwinkle colored button or I will track you people down, get your names and enter you in the Hell Hotline. JK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Here's a poll:

Should team Gai:

continue with the mission with Midori

Take her back to the village to talk to the Third Hokage

(C) Other that I should think of

Or

(D)'Own idea'

Bye now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. the youthful mission gets complex

HEY READERS!! –dodges thrown objects- Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER!! But –insert trumpets here- CHEERLEADING IS DONE!! YAY!! It's not that I don't like cheerleading; it's just that I NEVER get to update. Plus I've had no internet access in MONTHS. I used my Dad's computer for a few minutes but that's it. That's how the notice got up. Here it is, chapter 3 of MLIN: TSOHM!! At least I think it is. WARNING: SOME OOCNESS FROM **NEJI**!!

* * *

The stars were out twinkling as the crickets chirp. It was peaceful…until Gai awoke.-.-'

"Gai-sensei!!" Lee screamed

"Lee!!" Gai hollered.

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

They embraced each other. –Insert evil water crashing wave on rock genjutsu here-They all blinked. Neji shook his head and sighed.

"…okay… do they do that a lot?" Midori asked.

"Unfortunately." Tenten groaned.

"My youthful Midori, where have you been all of these youthful 12 years?" Gai screamed.

"In Tokyo…" Midori said bewildered at how loud he can be.

"Never heard of it, you'll have to youthfully tell me about it at a later youthful time, anyway, where are your youthful mother Mayuto and your unyouthful father Harumo?" he asked while getting up in her face.

"I've been in orphan for my whole life…" she replied, scared of his response.

"Oh…" he sulked. Tenten sweatdropped. Midori sighed in relief that he didn't yell.

"Do not worry, Gai-sensei, our youthfulness will aid us in our youthful journey to find Midori-chan's youthful parents and your youthful and unyouthful teammates!!" You have three guesses as to who said that. Answer is: Neji… I was kidding… seriously… stop looking at me like that!! PSHYCOS!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!! Heh…-.-' sorry. Please continue reading.

"You are right Lee. Thank you for helping me out of that unyouthfulness that had ruled over the kingdom of the youthfulness inside of my heart and soul. Youthfulness shall rain once more!!" Gai said.

"Gai-sensei!!" Lee screamed

"Lee!!" Gai hollered.

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SEN-"

"WE GET IT!!" Neji screamed.

Everything was silent. It was peaceful… sorta… until-

"So… what are we doing with Midori?" Hanzolo inquired. (You probably forgot about him.)

"We will bring her youthful self along." Gai stated proudly.

* * *

They were walking through the forest the next morning. Lee, being his 'youthful' self, let Midori use his sleeping bag as he stayed up for watch without switching who takes watch like you're supposed to. When you're in a group this big, you need a look out. Midori didn't have to worry about fighting really perilous adversary ninja, as this is only a C Rank mission and she is a black belt in Ti Kwon Do. Tenten lent Midori 3 kunai, 5 senbon, and 6 shuriken, which she was actually good at throwing. She kept them in her silver belt that was around her waist.(1)

'I guess all those years of throwing things at Masashi's head to annoy him actually paid off!! Shannaro!!' Midori thought with glee as the time she threw a paint brush at his and it went up his nose was brought to her mind. She ended up giggling and everyone started to look at her.

"What?" she inquired.

"Why'd ya giggle" Tenten asked.

"I remembered something I did back home…"

"What was-" Tenten started.

"What was that- shhhh…" Neji stated.

There was a rustling in the bushes. Next thing they knew, they were surrounded.

"Well look what we have here, we came for the man, but we found the Hikari Clan Jewel, too. With that kind of power, Orochimaru-sama can rule the world!!" an malevolence tone echoed around the clearing. A big, burly man stepped out in front of them with a skinny shorter male at his side.

The burly man said these three words…

"Surrender and die!!"

* * *

(1) I forgot to write that in the last chapter.

A/N: Sorry it's short. My RAM has a virus. It keeps blue screening.The next chapter will begin with a joke. R&R!! PLEASE!!

THE EVIL BUNNY COMMANDS YOU!!

() ()

(0.0)

(.. ..)


End file.
